To improve our overall academic environment, the MBRS program was initiated in 1985 to offer research opportunities to science students and faculty. As part of this long term goal, we are proposing in this application to improve and expand under the new MBRS RISE initiative, several of the activities developed in our current program. These changes will be assessed and each component monitored by an external evaluator working with the activity coordinators, the program director, and the MBRS Advisory Committee. The RISE program will consist of three components: a series of research experience son campus to attract and retain motivated freshmen and sophomores, a series of seminars and workshops by visiting scientists for all students, and finally, summer research opportunities to conduct investigations off-island in major universities for juniors and seniors. Each activity enables students and faculty to develop basic research skills by interacting with a different group of experts: 1) on-campus faculty mentors, 2) on-island research mentors located at selected affiliated institutions, 3) visiting scientists from off-island universities, and 4) scientists located in collaborating institutions. The first component has on-campus and on- island mentors working with students during their first two years. During this two year period students will work with five different mentors learning the bases of experimental design and the associated techniques in molecular biology, cell biology, genetics, histology, etc. The second component has visiting scientists presenting seminars and workshops on current topics in biomedical research and state of the art methodologies to expand the faculty and student horizons. Third, juniors and sensors can experience graduate school life by working during the summer with an off-island scientists are research intensive institutions. Each component challenges the students as they develop utilizing the appropriate environment and level of expertise to produce CUC alumni who will be biomedical research scientists. Currently 30% of all MBRS graduates (n=133) are pursuing either a Ph.D.(n=14) or an M.S. degree (n=23).